


Point of Convergence

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray stretched his legs as far as the binding ropes would allow and tapped his toes against Fraser’s. “Okay, Frase, okay. Being held hostage is not funny, I agree with you on that one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point of Convergence

“Are you laughing?”

Ray nearly choked in an attempt to strangle his laughter.

“I heard that.”

“Heard what, Fraser?”

“I heard you laughing.”

“That was just me clearing my throat.”

“I beg to differ, Ray. The sound you made definitely classifies as laughter.”

Lips twitching, Detective Ray Kowalski checked his surroundings before directing a huge, shit-eating grin at his partner. “I’m sorry, Fraser. I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I see nothing funny about our current situation.”

“Nothing funny? You gotta be kidding, right?” 

“Do you see me laughing?”

“Come on, Frase. You gotta admit it’s pretty funny.”

“Ray, being held hostage is **not** amusing.” 

Ray tried without success to find something to rub his suddenly itchy nose on but the ropes holding him prisoner would not cooperate. He finally just huffed loudly while wrinkling his nose in vain. “Man, what I wouldn’t give for a tissue.”

Another grin breaking free distracted him from his itchy nose. Fraser was frowning and flexing his forehead up and down. It didn’t take a genius to realize his inability to smooth the EYEBROW was driving him crazy. 

Ray stretched his legs as far as the binding ropes would allow and tapped his toes against Fraser’s. “Okay, Frase, okay. Being held hostage is not funny, I agree with you on that one. But even you have to admit it’s how and by who we’re being held hostage that’s funny.

“Whom.”

“Huh?”

“By whom we’re being held.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“I still find no humor in our incarceration.”

“Fraser! We’re sitting here, in this old abandoned warehouse, wearing nothing but our underwear and tied up so tight that Houdini couldn’t even get us loose. Why? Because two old biddies… and may I say that’s the last time I ever help a damsel in distress… because two old . . .” 

The EYEBROW took offense, and Ray stuck out his tongue at his partner before continuing. 

“. . . because two old _ladies_ got the drop on us right outside your apartment. Granted, they’re the Biker Grannies from Hell and either one of them could give the Terminator a run for his money… not to mention it was us who busted their husbands for transporting moonshine across the border. Please, Frase. There’s bound to be something in all this mess that’ll make you smile.”

“Humph.” 

Ray spared a glance at their kidnappers and found the two women were fussing over Dief, the resident traitor of the group, feeding him what appeared to be the remnants of a pizza. Making a note to strongly lecture their canine partner on the traits of loyalty, he returned his attention to the man sitting on the ground across from him and the icy glare aimed in his direction.

“Hey! Don’t be getting all mad at me. It’s not my fault them old _ladies_ preferred your clothes to mine!” Ray simply grinned as the Canadian glare increased in its intensity. “Can I help it if I’m skinnier than you? Although why they would want our clothes in the first place is beyond me. Hey! Maybe they’ve got a costume ball to go to later this evening and one of them wants to go as Dudley what’s his name.”

“Do-Right, Ray. His name was Dudley Do-Right. And that’s not the point.”

“Then what is it? I’m all ears.”

Fraser averted his eyes and muttered something.

“Huh? Speak up. Didn’t quite catch what you said.” 

“That was my best suit.”

Ray cocked his head to the side and stared at his partner in confusion. In the entire time he’d been friends with Fraser, he’d never heard him tell a lie. And even though he hadn’t caught every word muttered by the Mountie, he had heard enough to know Fraser was serving up his first fib. “Hell, Frase, you’ve got so many of those suits, your closet bleeds red every time you open it. And besides, that’s _not_ what you said.” 

“Yes, it is.”

“No, it’s not.”

“I beg to differ. That _is_ what I said.”

Ray caught Fraser’s big toe and pulled on it. “Dief’s the one that’s deaf, not me. I may not have heard everything you said but I definitely heard the word underwear. Give it up, Frase. You know I’m a lot like Dief when he’s gotten hold of one of those big juicy soup bones Ma Vecchio likes to give him. I’m not lettin’ this go until you tell me exactly what you said.” 

Ducking his head, Fraser, half-heartedly, tried to move his vulnerable toe out of reach. “Don’t do that. It hurts.”

“You’re stalling. Come on. Spill it.”

“There is nothing to spill, as you put it.”

Ignoring the bite of the rope on his arms and legs, Ray again stretched as far as he could and grinned when his toenails came in contact with Fraser’s bare insole. “Don’t make me tickle you,” he threatened. Silence was his only answer but after a few nicely aimed flicks of his toes, Fraser was more than willing to confess the truth.

“Okay, okay! Stop it! Ray! Don’t… I’ll… Ray!”

“I’m listening.” Ray doubled his efforts.

“I… I…” Fraser panted. “I said… of all days for you to be wearing those underwear.”

Ceasing the tickle torture, Ray leaned back against the brick wall behind him and laughed. “Ha! I was right! You did say something about my undies.”

It was Fraser’s turn to roll his eyes. 

Ray braced his hands on the floor and lifted his hips in the air, swiveling them from side to side. “What’cha think? Do you like ‘em? I was hoping to surprise you with them when we got around to the ‘petting on the sofa’ segment of our date this evening.” _Surprise ya with my drawers and a whole lot more_ , he thought to himself.

Fraser decidedly avoided looking at his new underwear apparel. “I cannot conceive of a reason for why Frannie would give you such a gift. It is most inappropriate.”

“Nah… besides, maybe she thinks our courtship needs a little spicing up?” Ray grinned wickedly when he noticed Fraser was making a major effort _not_ to look his way. He added moaning to the seductive swaying of his hips and again nearly choked with laughter at the sight of sweat breaking out on Fraser’s forehead. “They’re silk, ya know. Took me a while to get used to the feel of them but now… man, just sliding ‘em on in the morning can give me a boner like you wouldn’t believe.” _That and thinking of you pulling ‘em back down using only your teeth_. Ray licked his lips at that thought. 

Fraser banged his head against the wall and scrunched his eyes shut. “I’ll have to take your word on that, Ray.” A few minutes passed before the Mountie took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His head swiveled back and forth as he examined their surroundings. “I do not see our kidnappers, Ray. Nor is there any sign of Dief.”

Ray did his own survey of the joint. “About five minutes ago they hightailed it after Dief ran through that back door. If you hadn’t been ogling my sexy bod, you would’ve seen ‘em go.” 

A flush of red tinted Fraser’s cheeks as he protested the observation. “I do not ogle, Ray. I was merely assessing the bindings that are holding you prisoner.”

“The ropes are around my lower legs and arms, not my crotch. And you, my friend, were definitely staring at my crotch. Admiring my manly jewels, weren’tcha?” 

Realizing the two of them would probably be stuck in this old warehouse until either Dief brought help or he, himself, could loosen the ropes around his wrists, Ray decided to put his time to good use and tease to utter distraction the man he loved with his whole heart. Pulling his legs up, he again ignored the sharp bite of rope on his skin and let his knees fall wide open, knowing full well his shift in position would expose more of his crotch to the blue eyes that continued to skitter furtively in his direction. 

Ray couldn’t help the grin that was permanently fixed on his face; he was, without a doubt, the happiest man in the universe. And the person responsible for his state of joy was sitting straight across from him, mumbling something about indecent behavior. 

Canadian Mountie extraordinaire, Constable Benton Fraser.

The two of them had been partners now for almost five years. He’d fallen head over heels in love with the Mountie despite the fact he’d been through the heartache of a failed marriage and divorce and had sworn he would never allow his heart to suffer that kind of pain again. He had fallen in love with Fraser the moment they drove Vecchio’s burning 1971 Buick Riviera into Lake Michigan. Love at first splash, so to speak. 

Falling for a man wasn’t new to him. He’d batted for both teams on more than one occasion in his late teens and early twenties. To be honest, he liked men _and_ women, and, even though men had always been his first choice when it came to sex, he’d put that inclination aside the day he proposed to his childhood sweetheart, Stella. Unfortunately for him and the future of his marriage, his soon to be ex-wife had insisted they explore their inner most needs and desires one late December after a night out on the town enjoying rich food and expensive alcohol he could ill afford.

Of course, being the simple, honest man that he was and after listening to Stella whine and beg for over an hour, he’d confessed not only his past preference for men but also his dreams for children and a house with a white picket fence. The very next day, upon returning home from work, he’d found his clothes and personal belonging moved to the spare bedroom. It seemed Stella had different aspirations for their future. No children. No house. No white picket fence. Also, she obviously had higher standards than he did and, in the pursuit of that all important job with the States’ Attorney’s office, would never, had she known, allowed a _dick-sucking fag to marry her, much less touch her_. Their marriage was officially over. 

Ray had been devastated by the rejection and had mourned the demise of his marriage for a long time. It wasn’t until he was partnered with Fraser that his heart had come out of hibernation and welcomed the quirky Canadian with the gentle smile and understanding blue eyes. 

He knew right away he had found his soulmate – Fraser, on the other hand, had needed a little more time and encouragement, which came, surprisingly, from the very annoying Francesco Vecchio. Once Frannie realized she would never make it to first base with the handsome Mountie and had discovered Ray, her surrogate brother, was hopelessly in love with the tall Canadian, she had designated herself matchmaker for the two men. Her constant hints and sometimes, outright suggestions had finally gotten Fraser to take a ride on the clue bus, and the two men had officially declared themselves a true duet, as Ray was fond of saying, by going out on their first date three months ago. 

Upon discovering Fraser had no prior experience with the male gender, Ray had decided to be a gentleman and take things slow. This was a decision he regretted every time Fraser sweetly kissed him goodnight and left him to spend the night alone, either drowning his lust in a cold shower or having his rebellious dick dance the five finger mambo with his hand. Hugs and kisses and cuddles on the couch were fine – fine for the first month or two but it was now going on three months and he was beyond ready to take their relationship to the next level – the level that included hot and heavy, _make you collapse from pure exhaustion_ SEX. 

Therefore, when Frannie stopped by his desk last week wearing a knowing smile and offering an unusual birthday gift, he was more than willing to put her suggestion to the test. _Tempt him_ , she instructed. _Make him as hot for you as you are for him_. He took one look at Frannie’s gift and then thought about Fraser looking at it – it was then that he knew the Mountie’s deliciously sexy body would soon be pinning his to the wall, to the floor and, eventually to the bed – and if it happened all on one night, he would consider himself the luckiest man in the entire universe.

In fact, he had already decided this was the day he would put his plan into motion. The seduction of one, very handsome and very maddening Mountie was a go and hence, the need to wear his new silk drawers. He was determined to get Fraser’s hands down his pants and feeling up his ass if it was the last thing he did tonight. 

Clearing the lump of lust in his throat, Ray took another look around the warehouse, checking to see if their kidnappers had returned. Finding no sign of the old ladies, he trained his gaze on his partner and caught Fraser red-handed – or should he say, red-eyed/red-tongued – caught the Canadian licking his lips while staring in his direction, specifically at his crotch and the noticeable erection he was now sporting.

“Caught ya.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Caught ya looking.”

“I….”

“Don’t bother denying it, Fraser. You’re staring at my dick and drooling.”

Fraser squirmed in obvious embarrassment. “I am not drooling. I’m thirsty, that’s all. I did not eat lunch and, therefore, have been without liquid nourishment for over ten hours.”

“Frase, you are so full of shit.” Ray dropped his eyes and grinned at what he found. “You can say whatever you want, but your body is sure as hell telling a different story. And right now it’s letting me know you’ve got a definite hard-on. That tent your boxers is sporting is a major clue, buddy.”

“Ray….”

“It’s okay, Fraser. Look all you want. I like it. Hell, my dick loves it. The only thing that would make it better was if….” His words faded into silence as the image of Fraser licking his shaft seared his brain and caused his whole body to shudder with expectation. 

“If what, Ray? What would make your dick feel better?”

His eyes snapped open wide. Did his shy Mountie just ask what he thought he asked? “Huh?” He shook his head, making sure no strange bugs had plugged his ears and affected his hearing. He was the one who usually used crude words like _dick_ and _fuck_. Never in a million years would he have thought he’d hear Fraser utter the word _dick_. “What?”

His cheeks flaming and his blue eyes dark with desire, Fraser offered him a rare mischievous smile. “What would make it better, Ray? You said you liked me looking. What else would you like me to do?”

Suddenly it was his turn to break out in a sweat while his dick desperately tried to punch a hole through his silk briefs. With a mouth suddenly dry as a bone, he stared at his partner and asked hoarsely, “Fraser? You… you really want me to tell ya that?”

“It seems we are trapped here until help arrives. I see no reason why we should not use this time in a productive manner.”

Ray couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Fraser, his virginal _I’ve never been with a man_ partner was initiating a conversation about sex. Would miracles never cease? “And discussing what I want, discussing sex is productive?”

“As you so correctly observed, Ray, our bodies have already provided the answer to that question.”

Upon seeing the tell-tale stain spreading across the front of his purple-colored briefs, Ray peeked through his eyelashes and saw the same stain on Fraser’s plain white cotton boxers. He couldn’t help but laugh. “Guess you could say we’re both being very productive?”

A hushed chuckle answered him. 

“I do believe you’re quite correct in your assessment.” 

Fraser caught his eyes and smiled at him, his smile reflecting all the love and desire he had for him. “Now, you were going to tell me what I could do to make it better for you.”

“Damn it. You keep talking in that sexy voice of yours and I’m gonna shoot my load right here and now.” Ray gnawed on his lower lip and thought of all those frozen lakes he and Fraser had traipsed across a couple of years ago. Unfortunately that imagery didn’t do a thing to cool his libido, mainly because fate had decided it was time to turn the tables and torture him Mountie fashion.

Quoting him, Fraser commanded in a low, husky voice, “Spill it, Ray. Tell me what you want.”

“Ah, Frase. Did you have to go and use those specific words?” He lifted his hips off the floor and thrust them in the air. “Fuck! Just hearing you….”

“Go ahead, Ray. Climax for me. Let me watch you climax.” 

Ray groaned loudly and snapped his hips back and forth. “God, I wish you could….”

Fraser interrupted him. “Touch you? Wrap my hand around your shaft, stroke it, squeeze it, rub my thumb in the slit on top? Press it against mine, grind against you until you cover us both in semen?”

“Fraser!” Ray grimaced at the frantic tone of his voice.

The Mountie didn’t miss a beat. “Maybe you would like for me to perform fellatio upon you? Taste your semen? Suck and lick you as you thrust down my throat?”

“GREATNESS!” Ray roared as he slammed his head against the wall and began to buck helplessly. His frenzied movements caused his silk underwear to catch on the rough stone floor beneath him, pulling them down just enough to let the head of his dick peek out and shower his chest and abdomen with hot spunk.

Fraser’s voice followed him over the edge, nearly pushing him into a second orgasm. 

“Would you want to watch as you slide in and out of my mouth? Watch me hungrily swallow every drop of your semen as it spills down my throat?”

“FRAAASER!!” Stars, planets, suns exploded into a billion fragments behind his closed eyelids, blinding him until a curtain of darkness descended and prevented his brain from overloading. It could have been minutes, hours, even days before he roused sufficiently enough for his mind to start working again. 

“Ray? Ray? Can you hear me? Are you okay? Please answer me, Ray.”

The voice he knew but the words made no sense whatsoever and seemed to just drift around in the black haze that blanketed his mind. 

“Ray! Wake up! Open your eyes and look at me!”

Look? Wasn’t that the reason he was lazily floating through the air, covered in spunk? ‘Cause he had looked? Or was it ‘cause Fraser had looked? Somebody had looked and look where it had gotten him? 

Ray giggled. Not that he was complaining. If looking made him feel this good, he was definitely gonna do more of it or, at the very least, get Fraser to do more of it. Hell, give him a few minutes to recover and they could start looking all over again. Yeah, good plan. Fucking greatness of a plan!

“Ray, I will look all you want if you will stop babbling and open those gorgeous eyes of yours. I believe you may have given yourself a slight concussion when you hit your head on the wall.”

“Frase?”

“That’s it, Ray, talk to me. Better yet, open your eyes so I can check your pupils.”

“You said… you said I bab… babbled. I’ll have you know I’ve never babbled in my life.” Ray ruined his serious declaration by grinning lopsidedly as he lost his balance and slumped sideways, hitting the floor with a loud thump. “Ooof!”

Letting lose what sounded like a sigh of utter frustration, Fraser did what any trained Canadian Mounted Policeman would do. He rolled to his side, pushed himself over on his stomach and wiggled around on the floor until the two of them were face to face. He blew a kiss at Fraser before closing his eyes and giving in to insistent call of Mr. Sandman. 

“RAY!”

“Damn it, Frase, what the hell are you yelling for?” He opened his eyes and, upon seeing Fraser’s worried face not more than an inch or so from his own, closed them again. “Man! Maybe I did hit my head a bit too hard. I know you’re sitting across the room from me but I could swear I just saw your nose hairs and believe me, it wasn’t a pretty sight.”

“Ray, would you please open your eyes?”

Ray did as he was instructed, his eyes going cross when he tried to focus on his way too close partner’s face and the grin teasing the corner of his mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Fraser asked, his voice heavy with concern.

“Okay? Did you just ask me if I’m okay?”

“Yes, Ray. I asked if you’re okay.”

Ray rolled onto his back and stretched his bound legs straight up in the air before propping them against the wall, the move sufficient enough to pop the waistband of his briefs back into place so that his now limp dick was decently covered. “I’m lying here on a cold and dirty warehouse floor, which, if you haven’t noticed yet, is covered in stuff I don’t even want to think about.” 

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “To continue, I’m being held hostage by two crazy old biddies, yeah, I said biddies, who decided it would best serve their purpose for revenge by stripping me naked and hogtieing me so that I can’t even feel my fingers or my toes. And to top it all off, my new silk drawers are soaking wet with spunk because my _oh so_ **not** _shy and virginal_ partner just talked me into the most amazing climax of my life.” 

Grinning, Ray scooted slightly to the left and pressed an awkward kiss to Fraser’s nose. “Yeah, Frase. I’m doing just fine. More than fine and, if you could maneuver that body of yours a little closer, I’d show you just how _fine_ I’m feeling.”

“You are incorrigible.” Fraser had the decency to blush before returning his kiss. “I do so love you, Ray.”

“Same here, Freak.” He craned his neck back and took a long hard look at Fraser’s body, frowning when he noticed the object of his desire was hidden from sight. Shaking a bead of sweat loose from his nose, he returned his gaze to Fraser’s face. “And just where did you learn to talk like that? We’ve been dating for three months now and I’ve **never** heard that kind of sexy talk coming out of you.”

Fraser wiggled closer and laid his head on his shoulder, pausing to kiss and nip along the length of his jaw. “I thought maybe it was time for our relationship to progress to the intimacy phase and because I didn’t want to appear inexperienced, I went to the library and researched the mechanics of intercourse.”

Ray felt his mouth drop open and, subsequently, hit Fraser in the head. “You studied up on gay sex? For me? Frase, I’m speechless.”

“I doubt that. You are never speechless.” Fraser angled his head and kissed his throat. “Why wouldn’t I do that for you? I love you and want to please you.” 

“Oh, Fraser. Nobody’s ever treated me special like you do.” 

Ray felt a tear form in his eye and blinked hard to keep it from falling down his cheek. Not even Stella, during their fifteen years of marriage, had ever made him feel as special and as loved as Fraser did. The Mountie truly cared for him, put him above all others, and on more than one occasion, had risked everything, even his own life for his sake. There wasn’t anything Fraser wouldn’t do to make him happy, to show him how much he loved him and that fact alone never ceased to amaze him. Yep. He was indeed the luckiest man in the entire world. 

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

“Yes, Ray. I believe I do.” Fraser pushed himself up on his elbows so that he could gaze down at him. “Do you think when this is all over, we could retire to your place for the night, and I could get a closer look at that new underwear of yours?”

Ray pretended to think for a minute. “I guess so but you gotta promise one thing.”

“And what is that, Ray?”

“You gotta promise you’ll do more than just look.” He leered up at Fraser and waggled his eyebrows. 

Fraser ignored his facial antics and lowered his head so that he could kiss him softly on the mouth. “I can do that, Ray. I can _definitely_ do more than just look.”

Ray licked his tongue across Fraser’s bottom lip. “Well then, you got yourself a date! Now, think you could wiggle a little closer? It seems the ropes around my hands are just a tad bit loose. Maybe you could work them free?”

“Ray?”

“Yes, Fraser?” Ray put on a look of pure innocence, mainly because, after five years of being partnered with his favorite Canadian, he knew exactly how Fraser’s mind worked and what question he would be asking next. 

“How long have your ropes been _a tad bit loose_?”

“Uhhh… since I caught you staring at my crotch?”

“Ray?”

“Yes, Fraser?”

“You are in deep trouble. Or as you are so fond of saying to the criminals we arrest… your ass is mine.”

The thought of Fraser fucking him while he was wearing his new silk drawers made his dick wake up and take cheerful notice. Maybe it did pay to be a little naughty every now and then. “Sounds like fun to me, Frase.” 

“Right you are, Ray. Right you are.”

 

The end

[You can find me on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
